Seven Deadly Sins
by Vee123
Summary: Naruto characters, shugo chara people, and OCs meet in a school for paranormals! A demon army is rising, and Sasori's in charge, while an angel army rises to counter it. Weres vs.vamps, this just can't end well. OCxOC, OCXDeidara, YayaxTadase
1. AAE

Humans are luckier than they know. They have an amazing gift. Free will. Fairies, weres, vampires, dragons and the like have the same gift. Even demons and angels have it, to an extent. It's an amazing thing, to be able to choose your life's path for yourself.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" she chanted to herself, winging her way through the early morning traffic. She was so late! The commander was supposed to give her and her teammates their mission today at nine, and it was already 8:55. If she wasn't on time then her already precarious position in the army would be lost.  
Of course, her position wasn't caused by anything she had done. Except be born, which was seeming like a worse crime every day.  
Dodging early morning commuters and throwing apologies over her shoulder as she went, she managed to land on the ground floor landing strip with seconds to go. Folding her wings neatly, she then sprinted for the doors. Just before she could enter however, a guard threw his arm out and asked for her pass card, even though she had come in this way for as long as she could remember. Quickly flashing her card, she continued her mad sprint, finally arriving at the commander's door out of breath and red faced.  
Commander Michael's stern brown eyes met her emerald green ones as she burst in with a rushed apology. Here she stopped in confusion. Her teammates were not in the room!  
"Commander-" she began, before he cut her off.  
"Sit down Mem. We have already sent off your teammates. You, however, seem to think that a direct order from your commander is something that is below you. You, apparently, are exempt from the rules! Do you have any excuses to offer for wasting my time and the time of your teammates?"  
Mem wisely remained quiet through out the commander's reprimand.  
Commander Michael, the most feared African American commander, was well known for his zero tolerance lateness policy. He was strict, but a great commander, and she regretted having made him angry.  
"I didn't think so. Your mission will take place in DrakesHold High school, one of the most prestigious in the world. This is a high school for paranormals, and they have, in the last five years, installed a program where they are taking all paranormals into one school and teaching them. Before they taught only angels, the light fay, and white witches. However, the surrounding city has become a haven for the sleazier side of paranormalacy, with demon and fay drugs now on the market, among other things. Until recently, there has been little demonic activity, but we now have classified data confirming that the demon population has reached over 10,000, while the human population remains 2,000,000 and the various other paranormal species number 30,000. The demon population consists of three lesser demons to every seven greater level demons."  
Mem choked on her own breath and stuttered, "But sir! Those numbers seem to indicate that there are 7,000 greater demons in _**one**_ human city! Numbers like those-"  
"Haven't been seen since before the Week-Long war? Yes, we know. That is why we are sending our top operatives to Karamin city, along with you and your two teammates. You will be going along, despite your.." here he glanced at her wings, "deficiencies, because your stealth and fighting skills are top notch. Do not fail us, or this mission will be your last. Any and all necessary items have been sent your new home already. Any questions?"  
"Sir, what are we expected to do in a high school that could not be done outside?"  
"Find out what has all these demons so active! We need to know what they know."  
"Yes sir."  
"Jesus, they told me you were bright, girl. Start the teleport spell!" he said, calling a young female angel into the room.  
"Earthside eleport ready." she shouted, "Commence countdown!"  
The large office rang with the shriek of metal on metal as a metal panel in the wall began to move. Mem stepped forward, already zoning into her mission mode. Commander Michael watched her walk forward, and wondered if this time next week he would receive a message informing him of the death of another of his soldiers. Quite a few had died there already. Of course, if any one could survive, it was this girl.  
Mem disappeared in a blinding flash of blue light, on her way already. He silently wished her luck before turning to a report on the renewed vamp vs. were turf war.  
Exactly fifteen minutes later two new angels entered his office, five minutes late. He waved for them to sit, putting the report down. "Good morning. You are Ryazaki and Deidara, correct?"  
The woman nodded, her ruler straight blonde hair moving with the motion of her head. The man also nodded his head, although his blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail, did not move. They both wore standard guardsman's outfits, black pants and long sleeved black shirts with practical tennis shoes, the shirts pulling tight against both the woman's curvy figure and the man's muscular frame.  
"You received the mission debrief?" the commander asked. Again, they nodded.  
"Sir... is it true that we will be working with the... You know.." the woman asked, her blush at interrupting him hidden behind a Phoenix half face mask.  
"Yes. You will."  
The man also hid his reaction behind a plain half face mask, but asked, "Is it true, about her wings?"  
"Aye, one is "black as midnight", the other "white as fresh snow". Is that all?" he asked with a touch of impatience.  
"Yes sir," both answered.  
"Good, then go on through."  
Again with the shriek of metal and blinding light, before the commander was left alone in his office once more.  
***************

Going through the tunnels always felt like being punched in the gut. Mem came out the other side and gasped hard for air before her lungs began to work again. A black canvas bag lay on the floor of an empty warehouse. Walking up to the bag, she discovered two katana, a gas mask, several small explosive papers, sharp wire in rolls, leather gloves, throwing knives, a few larger, unbreakable obsidian knives, and a silver pistol with four magazines of silver bullets.  
She whistled as she dug through the weapons. "They're sure going all out for this mission. They even put my swords in here!" Slinging the large bag over her shoulder she walked out if the warehouse into bright sunlight, hiding her wings along the way.  
As she exited, an excited something hit her square in the midriff and swung her around in a circle. The girl's squealed greeting was cut short as Mem slammed her into the wall, bracing her forearm against her throat and growling. She was surprised to see long straight copper orange hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the friendliest expression she had ever seen on anyone. She was dressed in cut off shorts and a dark green t-shirt with a white fairy outline curling up the right side.

"Ooohh, you are super good at this!" she squealed into Mem's shocked face, seemingly not noticing her predicament aside from a slightly strangled note in her voice.  
"OMG how rude I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yaya, I'm a fairy, and I'm like your new roommate! And I know all about who you are! I might have maybe possibly gone through your stuff before Syrie kicked me out of your room!" Mem mentally cussed at herself for expecting to be able to blend in here, not noticing that she had let go of Yaya.

"OMG we have like the best apartment ever," Yaya said, not noticing Mem stiffen when she grabbed her wrist to guide her to the house, "We're only, like, ten minutes from the school, and we've got a great view, and a pool, and Maya's totally awesome!"  
Is this girl just excited about everything, Mem wondered, bemused, as she was forcibly drug to her new life.  
**************

Rya and Deidara

"Ugh, what a horribly boring mission. The last time I went out, we were in Guam to deal with a Kracken demon. I got a great tan too..." Rya complained bitterly.  
"Will you shut up, I want to check that our new... teammate... is gone," Deidara said, saying the word teammate with slight distaste.  
"She's gone, I would be able to sense if she wasn't. Can you believe we're paired up with that monstrosity?" she said, checking over her duffel bag before slinging it over her shoulder and leaning on a nearby crate.  
"Yeah, I figured I would never even see her.. Not that we have yet, you'll notice."  
"Yeah, but still.. The first and only."  
He snorted and said, "Of course she is, and there won't ever be another. Half demon, half angel, all wrong. I'm surprised they didn't kill her at birth."  
Rya glanced at him sharply and then tossed him his weapons bag.  
"HEY! Careful with this, unless you want to blow up the whole city?"  
Rya scoffed and said, " There's barely enough explosives in there to bust the warehouse, let alone the whole city."  
"I use explosive clays, you idiot. So yes, there's going to be enough explosives in this bag to blow up the city," he reminded her, scowling.  
She paled a bit but still managed to sound angry. "Well then remind me next time! Now let's get going or we'll be late."  
"Fine. Just remember not to contact me unless absolutely necessary until school starts. Don't fail classes, and-"  
"Always show up unless you're really sick. Yes, I remember the basic how not to stand out training. Geez."  
Looking angry again, Deidara led the way to the door. "Just be careful."  
Nodding, Ryazaki went to go find her new apartment as Deidara also went his own way.

Humans are luckier than they know. They have an amazing gift. Free will. Fairies, weres, vampires, dragons and the like have the same gift. Even demons and angels have it, to an extent. It's an amazing thing, to be able to choose your life's path for yourself.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" she chanted to herself, winging her way through the early morning traffic. She was so late! The commander was supposed to give her and her teammates their mission today at nine, and it was already 8:55. If she wasn't on time then her already precarious position in the army would be lost.  
Of course, her position wasn't caused by anything she had done. Except be born, which was seeming like a worse crime every day.  
Dodging early morning commuters and throwing apologies over her shoulder as she went, she managed to land on the ground floor landing strip with seconds to go. Folding her wings neatly, she then sprinted for the doors. Just before she could enter however, a guard threw his arm out and asked for her pass card, even though she had come in this way for as long as she could remember. Quickly flashing her card, she continued her mad sprint, finally arriving at the commander's door out of breath and red faced.  
Commander Michael's stern brown eyes met her emerald green ones as she burst in with a rushed apology. Here she stopped in confusion. Her teammates were not in the room!  
"Commander-" she began, before he cut her off.  
"Sit down Mem. We gave already sent off your teammates. You, however, seem to think that a direct order from your commander is something that is below you. You, apparently, are exempt from the rules! Do you have any excuses to offer for wasting my time and the time of your teammates?"  
Mem wisely remained quiet through out the commander's reprimand.  
Commander Michael, the most feared African American commander, was well known for his zero tolerance lateness policy. He was strict, but a great commander, and she regretted having made him angry.  
"I didn't think so. Your mission will take place in DrakesHold High school, one of the most prestigious in the world. This is a high school for paranormals, and they have, in the last five years, installed a program where they are taking all paranormals into one school and teaching them. Before they taught only angels, the light fay, and white witches. However, the surrounding city has become a haven for the sleazier side of paranormalacy, with demon and fay drugs now on the market, among other things. Until recently, there has been little demonic activity, but we now have classified data confirming that the demon population has reached over 10,000, while the human population remains 2,000,000 and the various other paranormal species number 30,000. The demon population consists of three lesser demons to every seven greater  
level demons."  
Mem choked on her own breath and stuttered, "But sir! Those numbers seem to indicate that there are 7,000 greater demons in ONE human city! Numbers like those-"  
"Haven't been seen since before the weeklong war? Yes, we know. That is why we are sending our top operatives to Karamin city, along with you and your two teammates. You will be going along, despite your.." here he glanced at her wings "deficiencies, because your stealth and fighting skills are top notch. Do not fail us, or this mission will be your last. Any and all necessary items have been sent your new home already. Any questions?"  
"Sir, what are we expected to do in a high school that could not be done outside?"  
"Find out what has all these demons so active! We need to know what they know."  
"Yes sir."  
"Jesus, they told me you were bright, girl. Start the teleport spell!" he said, calling a young female angel into the room.  
"Earthside  
teleport ready. Commence countdown!"  
The large office rang with the shriek of metal on metal as a metal panel in the wall began to move. Mem stepped forward, already zoning into her mission mode. Commander Michael watched her step forward, and wondered if this time next week he would receive a message informing him of the death of another of his soldiers. Quite a few had died there already. Of course, if any one could survive, it was this girl.  
Mem disappeared in a blinding flash of blue light, on here way already. He silently wished her luck before turning to a report on the renewed vamp vs. were turf war.  
Exactly fifteen minutes later two new angels entered his office, five minutes late. He waved for them to sit, putting the report down. "Good morning. You are Ryazaki and Deidara, correct?"  
The woman nodded, her ruler straight blonde hair moving with the motion of her head. The man also nodded his head, although his blonde hair,  
pulled back in a ponytail, did not move. They both wore standard guardsman's outfits, black pants and long sleeved black shirts with practical tennis shoes, the shirts pulling tight against both the woman's curvy figure and the man's muscular frame.  
"You received the mission debrief?" the commander asked. Again, they nodded.  
"Sir... is it true that we will be working with the... You know.." the woman asked, her blush at interrupting him hidden behind a Phoenix half face mask.  
"Yes. You will."  
The man also hid his reaction behind a plain half face mask, but asked, "Is it true, about her wings?"  
"Aye, one is "black as midnight", the other "white as fresh snow". Is that all?" he asked with a touch of impatience.  
"Yes sir," both answered.  
"Good, then go on through."  
Again with the shriek of metal and blinding light, before the commander was left alone in his office.

Going through the tunnels always felt like being punched in the gut. Mem came out the other side and gasped hard for air before her lungs began to work again. A black canvas bag lay on the floor of an empty warehouse. Walking up to the bag, she discovered two katana, a gas mask, several small explosive papers, sharp wire in rolls, leather gloves, throwing knives, a few larger, unbreakable obsidian knives, and a silver pistol with around four magazines of silver bullets.  
She whistled as she dug through the weapons. "They're sure going all out for this mission. They even put my swords in here!" Slinging the large bag over her shoulder she walked out if the warehouse into bright sunlight, hiding her wings along the way.  
As she exited, an excited something hit her square in the midriff and swung her around in a circle. The girl's squealed greeting was cut short as Mem slammed her into the wall, bracing her forearm against her throat and  
growling. "Ooohh, you are super good at this!" she squealed into Mem's shocked face, seemingly not noticing her predicament aside from a slightly strangled note in her voice.  
"OMG how rude I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yaya, I'm a fairy, and I'm like your new roommate! And I know all about who you are! I might have maybe possibly gone through your stuff before Syrie kicked me out of your room!" Mem mentally cussed at herself for expecting to be able to blend in here, not noticing that she had let go of Yaya. "OMG we have like the best room ever," Yaya said, not noticing Mem stiffen when she grabbed her wrist to guide her to the house, "We're only, like, ten minutes from the school, and we've got a great view, and a pool, and Maya's totally awesome!"  
Is this girl just excited about everything,  
Mem wondered, bemused, as she was drug to her new life.

Rya and Deidara

"Ugh, what a horribly boring mission. The last time I went out, we were in Guam to deal with a Kracken demon. I got a great tan too..." Rya complained bitterly.  
"Will you shut up, I want to check that our new... teammate... is gone," Deidara said, saying the word teammate with slight distaste.  
"She's gone, I would be able to sense if she wasn't. Can you believe we're paired up with that monstrosity?" she said, checking over her duffel bag before slinging it over her shoulder and leaning on a nearby crate.  
"Yeah, I figured I would never even see her.. Not that we have yet, you'll notice."  
"Yeah, but still.. The first and only."  
He snorted and said, "Of course she is, and there won't ever be another. Half demon, half angel, all wrong. I'm surprised they didn't kill her at birth."  
Rya glanced at him sharply and then tossed him his weapons bag.  
"HEY! Careful with this, unless you want to blow up the whole city?"  
Rya scoffed and said, " There's barely enough explosives in there to bust the warehouse, let alone the whole city."  
"I use explosive clays, you idiot. So yes, there's plenty of explosives in this bag to blow up the city," he reminded her, scowling.  
She paled a bit but still managed to sound angry. "Well then remind me next time! Now let's get going or we'll be late."  
"Fine. Just remember not to contact me unless absolutely necessary until school starts. Don't fail classes, and-"  
"Always show up unless your sick. Yes, I remember the basic how bit to stand out training. Geez."  
Looking angry again, Deidara led the way to the door. "Just be careful."  
Nodding, Ryazaki went to go find her new apartment as Deidara also went his own way.


	2. My New Roommates

**_My New Roommates_**

Vee: I sort of maybe forgot to include this last time.

Sasori: No, she really forgot

Vee: Did not .

Anyways! This's my first fanfic ever, and yes it's only kind of a crossover. I hope none of you mind and continue to read it though! I'm trying to keep most of the characters I have borrowed in character, but if I fail in doing that, then please, please, please, tell me! Although I may be forced to put Sasori into positions where I have to make him act out of character. I'm still trying not to though. Arren, Mem, and Maya are all original characters, and I don't own any characters I have not created!

Deidara: Obviously. AND WHY AREN'T I IN HERE AS A MAJOR CHARACTER YET?

Vee: Maybe I'll just leave you out! . although I kind of have to include you now. Shoot.

ANYWAYS! This will continue to be T rated and it shouldn't get more intense than making out. Which is T. I think? Anyways, tell me what you think!

Yaya wasn't lying, the apartment really was nice. The outside was a plain but clean shade of white, and the inside was nicely decorated. Lots of carpet, which would make getting in and out stealthily easy, and the roofs nearby were within easy reach.  
Mem's room had a plush bed with a sheer canopy over head, pure white carpeting, and her many bags of supplies and personal items.  
"You sure have a lot of stuff, I couldn't even get through all of it in the half hour I had before I went to go pick you up," Yaya chattered, opening the white curtains and letting in a flood of early afternoon light.  
Choking, Mem said, "You were going through my stuff?"  
"Yup! You have some cool clothes, I really love your boots, can I borrow them sometime?" she continued, seemingly unaware at how invasive that had been.  
This girl is far too curious for her own good, Mem thought to herself. I guess she didn't see anything to tell her about my parentage though.  
Yaya, on her part, felt bad for the invasion. She herself had not gone through Mem's things, but her guards had considered it necessary. I suppose they were just doing their jobs, Yaya sighed to herself.  
Right then a slamming sound came from the front room, making Mem jerk and grab a hidden knife handle from inside her heeled boots.  
"Maya!" Yaya squealed, charging downstairs. "OMG you're home you have to meet Mem you guys are gonna be best friends!"  
"I seriously doubt that. HEY Mem, get your arse down here I wanna meet our new roomie!" the new girl, apparently called Maya, shouted.  
Mem raised her eyebrow, but went down the stairs besides. Reaching the last step, she looked up and saw a curvy Mexican girl standing in front of her. She was wearing huge gold hoops in her ears, super tight dark wash jeans, and a tightly fitted black leather jacket over a red camisole. Curly dark brown hair cascaded from her head to halfway down her back. In other words, she was every bit as intensely pretty as Yaya, but in a much less delicate way. She also looked like she knew her way around weapons.  
"So, your the new roommate, right?" she asked, slumping up against the counter.  
"That would be me," she said, "And you must be Maya right?"  
"How'd you guess?" she quipped. Maybe I really will like her, Mem thought.  
"Look, we've only got a few basic rules around here. I'm going to tell them to you right now, and you're going to agree with them." Maya said, "All of us are going to school, and they make it easier on everyone."  
"'Kay, let me hear them." Mem sat down on the couch heavily.  
"They're not too complicated. 1, If you want it you buy it, and if you don't want someone to use it or eat it, say so. 2, if you get home after midnight you've gotta do it quietly. 3, If it's in someone else's room it's not yours. 4, No sleepovers with guys over here. 5, If whatever you are sucks blood or transforms, do it somewhere the house won't be harmed, and don't kill anyone doing it."  
"Also, you should know that the humans around here know what we are." Yaya stated happily. Mem looked at the both of them in shock.  
"Not possible. They would freak out, or kill us, or or-" she cut herself off, unable to say exactly what else the humans might do.  
Laughing, Yaya said, "Nah, most of them already knew when they came here, or were raised here knowing about it. We all get along, and vamps are only allowed to feed off of humans who agree to be feeders. It works, and we haven't had any trouble yet!"  
Why wasn't this included in the orientation, Mem wondered. I mean you think they could toss that in, oh yeah by the by we thought we should tell you that humans know our most closely guarded secrets! I guess there aren't any mind swipes though, that's nice.  
"Hey girl don't tell me you aren't listening to us," Maya said, waving her hand in front of where Mem's face had been a second before. Mem had moved three feet seemingly without moving at all. She looked surprised but unapologetic.  
"I'm just going to warn you two about this now. I don't do touchy freely crap, and hugs aren't going to happen. I was raised by the military for the military. As far as the rules go, I shouldn't have a problem with any of them."  
"Good," Maya said, straightening up. I wonder which military she's talking about, Maya thought to herself. It's certainly not ours.  
"Anyways, you probably know by now that Yaya's a fairy 'cause she goes and tells everyone she meets-"  
"Do not," Yaya muttered petulantly.  
"-but my advice to you is to not ask anyone else what species they belong to. Some people will volunteer to tell you, but others don't want anyone to know. I fall into the latter category. And I'll tear your head off if you pry into my business." Maya continued, as though Yaya had not said anything.  
"I can respect that. Any other advice?" Mem asked  
"Nah, you've got the basics. Where do you want to go to eat?" Maya asked.  
"Ooh let's go to that new dimsum restaurant! I want me some Chinese food!" Yaya exclaimed.  
"How's that sound to you, roomie?" Maya asked, turning to look at Mem.  
"Uhh.. Fine.. Are you sure you want me along, I mean I can stay behind if you'd prefer..." Mem stuttered, unsure. She'd never had any friends before. No one wanted to be friends with a freak. She'd had one... Once... Her parents had taken her to a new academy when they'd found out. After, no one else even said hi. Group projects had ended with her being mysteriously excluded from any and all of the groups.  
Laughing Maya grabbed her arm and spun her towards the door. "Come on roomie, I'm starving!"  
"YAY, DIMSUM!" Yaya shouted, throwing open the door.  
What is dimsum? Mem wondered, walking out into the sunlight with her new... friends.

The dimsum had been awesome. Sesame balls were by far her favorite, however good the rest of it had been. But now it was time to get down to work. Sliding open the window carefully, she stepped out onto her balcony wearing all black. Black skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, black t-shirt, and black running shoes. In other words, her fighting outfit. This would be her first meeting with her teammates.  
Springing lightly from balcony to roof to neighboring roof, she set off. Her high vantage point allowed her to observe the layout of the city was well as putting her high above most crime and where most people would watch for trouble.  
Alighting lightly on the warehouse roof from earlier, she crouched down to wait.  
A noise came from above her head and slightly to the right and she tensed and grabbed a knife.  
"Hey girl, if you're lookin' for a party I know you ain't gonna find one here," a male voice said, "I've gotta great place, only a short walk... Come on, have some fun."  
Male, young adult or late teen, probably 5'11, Mem thought to herself, still not turning. Most likely paranormal, most likely drunk, and he only just saw me. Good, a warm up.  
Finally turning, she saw that she had been correct. Tall, red haired and violet eyed*, this man was as obviously demon as a stumbling was mostly due to the huge black wings beating the air around him, and the strong smell of both alcohol and blood; had he gotten into a fight?  
"Thanks, but I've got better things to do. Get home and I would advise you against trying to force me." Mem said stoically, taking a firmer stance, dagger in hand.  
"Naw, babe don't be like that," he drawled, straightening and flashing a smile filled with sharp teeth.  
Mem tried a new tactic. "Sir, you are obstructing an angel of the people's army. I will request only once more that you leave and go home."  
He abruptly lurched forward, and fell to the ground.  
Wary, Mem edged towards him, and knelt down beside him. He was about to pass out and was lying on the roof looking too pitiful to just leave him there.  
I am waaaay too nice, Mem thought to herself, lifting him up. Shifting his weight to her shoulder, she demanded, "So where do you live, exactly?"  
"Knew.. You couldn't resist.. Me," he muttered. "47th on Knoll."  
Rolling her eyes, she jumped down from the warehouse and fell thirty or so feet, landing lightly. The man beside her muttered something, but didn't move.  
What a great picture this makes, Mem thought to herself. A member of the angel's army dragging a drunk demon back home to his mommy in the middle of the night.  
She was breathing hard by the time she got to Knoll Street. He might be lean, but his 5'11 to her 5'8 was still enough weight difference to slow her down.  
Abruptly and with no warning, she was surrounded by hulking men in black suits. One of them got his arm swiftly around her throat, drawing her into a crushing chokehold, as another grabbed her self assigned charity case. Suddenly sprouting her wings, she pushed away from the one who had grabbed her and began throwing deadly accurate punches in every direction. The men went down like bowling pins, apparently surprised at her strength. Grabbing the man who had abducted her charge, she broke his jaw before he even realized he was screwing with the wrong person. She made sure the demon was safe before turning to see who or what these guys were working for.  
As she turned, she sensed a new threat. A snarl in her throat and on her lips, she turned around to face her newest challenger.  
"Arren," the man behind her muttered.  
"You IDIOT Sasori, do you ever manage to do anything without almost getting killed or picking up a new girl? It's safer to let a bull loose in a china shop than to let you walk around without protection! And then you go and ditch me at the club that YOU wanted to go to! Arghhh what's your dad going to say when I tell him about this?"  
Mem stood there, confused and surprised, as the new arrival, Arren, yelled at the drunk demon apparently called Sasori. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, was dressed in all black like herself, with black jeans and t-shirt, and also had on a communications bracelet. He works for someone, she mused. And they have cash to spare, with equipment like that.  
Being too intoxicated to argue, Sasori merely looked at his friend with increasing annoyance. "Geez, is it any wonder I get drunk so often with idiots like you guarding me. As for my dear father, you know he doesn't give a crap, the less of a threat I am to him the better, right? That "girl" by the way, is an angel. And not interested. And something else. But they got my pretty well before I got away, so will you help me up?"  
Got him? What did he.. Mem hissed in a gasp as she saw what she had not in the dark of the warehouse. A huge stain of blood was slowly seeping across his shirt.  
"Sh*t! Who were they and was it poisoned?" Mem demanded, grabbing her medical kit and tossing it to Arren, "Stitch that, will you? Clean it with the blue bottle then stitch it. I'm going to check if it was poisoned or not."  
She ran to the men on the floor and left Arren to do the medical work. Turning one of them over, she smelled the strong whiff of wolf. Weres, then. She also checked the knives. No poison there, but no blood either. It took a heck of a lot of money to buy off werewolves, and these weren't even the ones who had hurt him. Who was this guy, to have so many powerful enemies? No, the real question was who on earth his father was. And who this Arren guy was.  
Turning back towards them, she said, "Well they don't have any poison. Either they were way over confident, or they were intended to kill. I've heard both of your names somewhere. Who are you?" she demanded, stopping by them both.  
"If you don't mind, I'm a little busy," Arren said through clenched teeth.  
"I'm not, whatever you put into that bottle really does the trick, I can't feel a thing," Sasori said woozily,"I'm-"  
"-no one important," Arren finished for him.  
"Dude, this is why the chicks like me more. You're too serious. Ha ha ha, your face is all purple, angel girl." Sasori said, his voice slurred from the painkiller.  
"It's not angel girl. My name is-" she stopped, hesitating if she should tell two complete strangers her name.  
"Look, it's best if we pretend this never happened. I won't tell anyone I caught you helping a demon, if you don't look into our backgrounds or come looking for us." Arren said quickly, handing her back her medical kit.  
"Je ne comprend pas, Monsieur. Je parle francais." she said, teasing.*  
"Just like that. Good bye, mysterious angel girl I never met." he threw over his shoulder as he walked away with Sasori slung over his shoulder.  
I'm glad I put that glamour over my black feathers, or else they would have known who I was the whole time.. Going to have to be more careful in the future, she thought.  
"Hmm... Now what to do with these guys.. I think I can leave them here safely," Mem said to herself, tying their shoelaces together because she could.  
"AHHH! I'm late!" she shouted, taking to the air in panic,"Not again!"  
She re-arrived at 12:00 exactly at the arranged rendezvous point. Her teammates were already waiting there. A female angel with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes was texting and sitting on a metal fixture on the roof. The other angel was none other than...  
"Dei?" Mem asked in wonder.

Yaya  
It was about 9:00, and Mem had already gone to bed, claiming a bad case of jetlag. Maya was wearing her motorcycle outfit of shorts and tight, dark crimson T-shirt. Most people wore quite a bit more when going out in vehicles like that, but then again, she had nothing to worry about.  
"I'm going out," she shouted, opening the door, "I'm probly gonna be out late, Ryan says he has something special planned for tonight."  
Laughing to herself, Yaya said, "See you later. Just get back before midnight this time, will you?"  
Chuckling, Maya said, "Aye, aye Captain. I'll tell him to make it quick."  
"Ewww," Yay groaned, still amused.  
Maya grabbed her purse and her keys, then left the house, closing the door behind her.  
Sighing comfortably, Yaya settled back in her chair to finish the cheesy chick flick that she'd picked out.  
She got up at about 10:00, and went to go to sleep at 10:15, and was alone in her room when her guards showed up. She honestly hadn't been expecting them to come tonight.  
Sitting up, she looked around her lavishly decorated pink and gold room at the eight of them and asked,"So, who and what is she?"  
When her guards looked around nervously, obviously trying to evade the question.  
"Well?" she demanded.  
"Ma'am we would rather not answer that question," Tobias said uncomfortably.  
"And if I demand that you answer it?" she asked, truly curious now.  
"Then we would have to, Princess heir," another guard by the name of Reeve answered.  
"Fine, as your future queen and current assignment, I demand that you tell me what manner of paranormal our newest roommate, Mem is. You must have found the answer when you searched her things."  
"Yes we did,ma'am." Tobias answered once more, but refused to elaborate.  
Sighing, Reeve finally said, "You'll have heard the rumors of the half angel half demon,"  
"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with-" she cut herself off as she realized what they were implying.  
Turning pale, she said,"But there's no way... Isn't she supposed to be dangerous and incredibly evil and insane and and and" she stuttered to a stop, unable to say what else she was supposed to be.  
"Rumors, spread by people who never met her and most likely never will. Near as we can tell, she's even tempered, incredibly strong, smart, and a member of the AAE," Reeve said evenly.  
"They let THAT onto the AAE? They must have lowered their standards quite a bit! Do they even let in Nephilim*?"  
"As a matter of fact, if they pass the physical, they do. Do not worry for your safety, Princess heir. We are watching," Reeve reassured her.  
"You're going to have to watch me better from now on," she said, "you're not going so great if SHE got into this house. I don't care what's rumor and what's not, she's still a freak."  
"Yes Princess heir," they said in unison, melting back into the woodwork.  
Shuddering, Yaya rolled over in bed, already turning plans over in her mind to get rid of the abomination that had made her way into the house.

Maya  
She breathed the freedom of the night air in deeply before checking the time. she was running early, which meant that she had plenty of time to take a detour. Putting on her helmet and slinging her leg over the sleek black Harley in the driveway. She roared across the street, headed towards the bridge that connected the two sides of the city over the huge natural river that divided it. She loved going there on her bike almost as much as she loved flying. And since she couldn't fly even half as often as she wanted to here, she would settle happily for this.  
Turning into one of the many roads along the main line, she slowed to a stop at Rick's Repair. The auto shop was busy for so late in the day, so she grabbed a jumpsuit and changed fast.  
Rushing out of the changing room, she waved at the owner, Arthur, and started helping customers, reflecting on how much she hated the necessity of lying to Yaya. She just wouldn't understand. Not knowing that she had a huge pile of gold, silver, platinum, gems, etc. at her other house, Yaya would offer to give her the money for whatever it was she wanted, and more. The only course of action would be to then explain that she loved what she did. That was what Yaya would never understand. Yaya's only passion was dance, which she excelled at. Automobiles were foreign to her, and she had no interest in them beyond the color.  
Taking a short break after helping the line of customers buying parts or paying for service, she looked around for Jake. Sure enough, there he was, enthusiastically confusing a couple who were there to have their car fixed. It's too bad they'd let him get into a roll, there was no way they were going to be able to stop him now. Laughing to herself, Maya went to help an angry college age guy who had apparently backed into a light post and was going to blame the world. All in all, she was having a good day.

After what felt like a million more customers, her shift was up, and so was Jake's. He always walked her out to her motorcycle, so she waited for him to change.

"Ready. Sorry, I was helping that last customer, and he really didn't wan to go. Probably going to be yelled at when he gets home," he panted, rushing out of the changing rooms.

"It's fine." She said, really not caring.

"Busy night, huh? All those vamps that hate getting out in the day come then. It's a good thing you're available, or we'd be swamped," he said.

"Glad to help, really. Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," he said, walking away down the dark street.

She sped home and went to bed early. It was still 1:00, but it felt later. Lazing around in bed, she heard steps on the stairs. Sleepily, she realized that she hadn't been the only one up and out late that night. Mem must've been out late too. She fell asleep soon after that, but woke up around 2:00 again, this time to a softer but heavier tred coming up the stairs. There was no way that the person coming up the stairs was either Mem or Yaya.  
Slipping out of bed and hitting the floor quietly, she stealthily padded to the door, so focused on her own sneaking that she didn't notice when the footsteps on the stairs stopped.  
Whipping the door open fast as lightning, she was met with a thick wall of magic. She only managed to get part way through her demorph before she fell to the ground.  
"Sorry about that," the stranger murmured to no one, "But I would rather not be interrupted."

He continued down the hall, stopping by Mem's door a minute, before opening the door slowly and silently, and letting himself in.

Vee: And now we have reached an end to this chapter. It's long, so I apologize. Also, about the asterisks. (* these thingies) They're there so that you know if there's something that I think you might not understand, it's down here. Sometimes I'll use uncommon words or something else, so I'll try to explain them. If there's still something you don't understand, please send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I have school, but only for another month or so, so updates will be slow as I have to work around finals and other end of the year things.

#1: Yes, Sasori has pruple eyes here. I'm making his eyes have a different color so that it's more obvious he's a demon. It's because of his magic that he has purple eyes. So I guess if you really want me to change them back, please talk to me about it and I'll probably change them if enough people complain.

* #2 It means that I don't understand, and the second one means I speak French.

*#3 Nephilim refers to half human half angel mixes. I didn't feel like typing all of that out so there you go.

I'll be putting the next episode on here in a few days, mostly because I have extra time right now and I've already started it. Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3, When Things Go To Hell

Vee: Hey you guys, hope you're liking the fanfic. I'm probably not going to introduce the main conflict for a while here, so be patient with me please. I'm going to get them to school in a chapter or two, but first I have to do some laying out stuff. Again, I'm trying to keep my characters in character, so warn me if I don't. Also, is Yaya too enthusiastic?

Yaya: NEVERR! But I want my duckies!

Dei: Of course you do.

Vee: Maybe...

Rya: O_o (Oc powersssss :P)

Mem  
"Dei?"she said in surprise.  
Both angels looked up sharply at the sound of her voice, and while the woman seemed unable to look away from her wings afterwards, the man quickly looked down.  
"You aren't our teammate, she's supposed to be the demonic angel*, you know, black wing white wing? So whoever you are, leave us alone before she gets here, we have work to do," she said lazily, going back to filing her already pristine nails.  
"This is Mem, you idiot," he sighed, "Hello, Mem. It's nice to see you."  
"That's a great way to greet your fiancé," Mem teased.  
Choking, the other full angel stuttered, "Your fiancé? You said you hadn't ever met her!"  
Looking hurt, Mem said quietly,"It's arranged. Neither of us was involved in it."  
Pretending he hadn't noticed her hurt, Deidara began introductions, "Rya, this is Mem. Mem, this is Ryazaki. Now that that's over, we each have separate assignments. Rya, you need to get in with the vampire crowd at DrakesHold, while I will integrate myself into the werewolves.  
The turf war has gotten newly restored, some vamps found one of the newer turned ones nailed to a cross on a church, and left there to die in the sun. We can only thank God that he didn't die. He's still in a really bad condition, however, and there's no guarantee he'll recover. Later, three young weres were taken and found later, tied up with silver chains. They were badly burnt, but again they survived, all still in critical condition. The only similarities have been that both sides have claimed the other did it, no one took credit, and the lack of evidence has led to a cold case. I'll give you the debrief file later, Ryazaki. Mem, as the only one who can blend in with them, your job is to blend in with the demons. As you were told, there is an almost unprecedentedly large amount of them in the region, and a worrisome amount of them are greater demons. Again, the debrief file will have more info."  
"Yes, Captain." they both said, Mem attentive, Rya bored.  
"We are not to contact each other within school. Do not say anything that would put you in direct danger, and watch your backs. Upper command says this whole thing seems off," he warned.  
Both of his teammates came forward and took the files.  
"Also, it's our job to keep the demon population down. So every Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Saturday you'll need to be out from 22:00 sharp to 2:00. Maybe more if we have a major problem. So get rest when you can. And wear your masks at all times, but not your guardsman's outfits, they're too conspicuous," he ordered.  
"Yes, sir," both of them said in unison again.  
It's a good thing that we don't need much sleep, Mem reflected. Only four hours to be alert the whole day, if we sleep extra at other times.  
They only discussed a little bit more of the detail of the situation before leaving for their respective homes.  
Mem flew over the huge city she was now in charge of protecting, and reflected on the unfortunate contract that had paired Dei and her together. She had met him only three times before, all in very formal, organized, boring environments. She was actually surprised that they had been paired together. She was, however, the best choice for this job. Demons can sense angelic magic, just like angels could sense demonic magic, but neither could sense her magic, each of her halves balancing each other. This probably meant her father had been a very high level greater demon, since her mother had been an archangel before she fell.  
Flapping slowly to an unsteady hover, she checked her balcony door before realizing she had left it locked. Cursing herself, she flew around to the front and unlocked the front door before padding gently up to her door. Yaya was fast asleep and breathing evenly, while Maya was still turning in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. The nice thing about a demon father was the heightened senses. Her nose was as keen as any wolf's, her eyes sharper than an eagle's, etc. She could even tell that while Maya had gone to bed recently, Yaya had been in bed for over four hours. She also sensed some strange magical traces coming from her room, but figured that it was up to Yaya to decide what she allowed into her room, magic wise.  
Quietly, she opened her door before flopping down on her bed and falling fast asleep in minutes, still fully dressed.  
Some hours later, she was woken by the sound of someone walking on her floor. Tensing and quietly grabbing another knife, she waited for them to get closer before attacking. The footsteps padded quietly along her floor, stopping by her bed. The sudden realignment of the balance of the mattress told her that whoever it was had sat down. She tensed, ready to respond quickly, when they suddenly whispered her name, "Mem."

Shocked into sitting up, she screeched, "Arren, what the hell are you doing in my room? And how do you know where I live?"  
Waving his hand at her and opening his eyes wide, he said, "SHH! Do you want your roommates to catch us?"

I mean really? Was that entirely necessary?" she demanded, in complete shock.  
"They started it!" he defended himself.  
"What are you, a kinder gardener? Because that's the last time I heard someone say that. Why the hell are you in my room again?" she asked, thoroughly exasperated.  
"To thank you?" he said questioningly.  
Sighing and flopping back down on her bed, she just looked at him, her eyes speaking her disbelief.  
"Okay, okay. You caught me," he sighed, "I was wondering if you'd be available on Saturday next week at about 6 o'clock. Sasori was invited to a ball, so he has to go, but he'll definitely be in danger."  
Blinking and thinking quickly, she asked, "So basically you need a bodyguard partner?"  
Smirking strangely to himself, he said, "Something like that, yeah. So how about it?"  
Mem pondered the gain and  
possible coincidences of saying yes. She would get in trouble if anyone found out, and she would be in for a serious drilling by Dei and Ryazaki if she was late, but, " Sure thing. I'm plenty willing to help out if that's all you want."  
Grinning and standing up abruptly, Arren held out his hand to Mem, "So then shake on it."  
Taking his hand and knowing she couldn't go back on her promise now, she sealed the bargain. Looking up questioningly at Arren, she asked, "So what exactly will I be doing?"  
Laughing and grinning broadly, he said, "But dancing of course. Get a very nice dress, if you plan on being Sasori's date."  
As her mouth fell open once more, he saluted to her and lept out the window onto the balcony and out into the night.  
"WHAT?" she skreeched, long after he was already gone.  
Shaking her head and climbing back into her bed, she reflected that, really, you couldn't expect much else from a demon.

Waking up, the first thing Mem heard was a crash downstairs and lots of yelling. Stumbling down the stairs with a dagger and bleary, sleep fuddled eyes, she saw Yaya had caused the crash by dropping a huge metal bowl, and that Maya was the one the (loud) yelling was coming from.  
"Someone snuck into the house last night! I saw them! They knocked me out and just kept going! What the hell happened to your guards, weren't they supposed to be there? What the hell is going on, Yaya? I thought you dealt with the problem-"  
Here Mem cut her off, saying, "Her guards were knocked out, probably. Don't worry about it, I... took care of it."  
Still angry, Maya turned to her and looked ready to yell again, but was again cut off by another voice. "What's up with the yelling so early in the morning, I was going to sleep in. I did just get back from my vacation, you know," the new arrival grouched.  
Spinning so fast she almost lost her balance,  
Mem  
caught sight off a beautiful woman coming out of one of the many doors of the house. She was Indian*, with dark almost black hair, and deep brown colored skin. She was a little taller than Mem, putting her at around 5'11, with a delicately beautiful face and full lips and a curvy figure showing through a what appeared to be a sheer gold sari.  
Ogling the woman's strange attire, Mem heard Yaya shriek, "Syrie!" and launch herself at the woman.  
Syrie hugged Yaya back before turning to Mem with a serious but strange expression on her face. It was one Mem was used to, a face expressing mingled disgust and an ingrained politeness. This woman had to know her secret. Beautiful she might be, but this woman was an angel, and possibly a threat to the mission.  
Thinking quickly, Mem said, "So nice to finally meet you! Can I talk to you in private please?"  
Still glaring daggers at Mem, Syrie turned and gestured for her to follow. "In my room then."

Following and feeling the familiar hate making the air seem to thicken, Mem wished she hadn't taken the mission at all. She'd expected to run into another angel sooner rather than later, but she had almost gotten used to not having to deal with hate coming from all sides. It had been a lot worse in her home city, but even in the AA, she'd dealt with this attitude all the time. Everyone blamed her for the mistake of her birth, she thought bitterly, wishing she could just knock a few holes in the wall. Hands curling into fists, she entered Syrie's room, barely noticing the neat and orderly setup.  
Syrie turned to her and coldly asked, "Well, demon? What could you possibly want from me?"  
Grinding her teeth, Mem spat, "I am not a demon, as you well know. I am here on a mission from AA command. Informing anyone of my parentage will be considered obstruction of justice and shall be dealt with accordingly."  
"'Dealt with  
accordingly'," she mimicked, sneering, "You sound like a little child dressing up in daddy's clothes. Oh wait, you wouldn't know about that, now would you? How much do you want to bet daddy doesn't even wear clothes? Can't really borrow his pelt, now can you?"  
Anger giving everything a red tint, Mem whipped around and flung the door open, tearing it off it's hinges and flinging it back into the room, knocking a hole in the wall. Growling low in her throat, she stalked past Maya and Yaya, who were frozen in shock, staring at her. She flung the front door open as well, and sprinted down the sidewalk at full speed. She ran past buildings and streets, not stopping until she had run about two miles and was breathing hard. Wiping tears of fury out of her eyes, she slumped down on the sidewalk of an empty street, leaned up against a brick wall, and cradled her head in her hands. That had been so stupid. Why, why did she have to knock a hole in the wall?  
There would be no way to avoid questions now. Not only had she caused a ton of trouble and probably just proved to everyone what a freak she was, but because she would now have to move out and possibly pay Yaya and Maya to keep silent about what they had seen. Yes, she had royally screwed up that entire thing. Dropping her hands and leaning her head back to stare at the sky, she tried hard to think about nothing, but especially her newest screwup.

Walking around town later and avoiding the house, she caught a glimpse of Yaya. Freaking out, she ducked behind a mannequin outside of a nearby shop. Yaya went into a large clothing store, which wasn't unusual, but she was followed in by a bulky man in casual clothing. Squinting, Mem could just make out a Bluetooth in his ear.  
Immediately suspicious, she snuck into the clothing store as well. Scanning the aisles, she spotted Yaya fishing through a rack of designer jeans, and ducked into the  
aisle across from hers. Hiding behind racks of clothing, she listened hard. Yaya was muttering no, no, no again to herself, and the suspicious man was closing in fast. As he passed by, he said under his breath, "The perimeter is secured, Princess. Your bodyguards will remain stationed nearby."  
Mem couldn't tell if Yaya responded to this statement, but the man kept moving along the aisle. Calming down, she realized these man must be the guards she'd heard about this morning. Straightening and making her way over to the door, Mem just barely caught a wiff of demon before something black and scaley rammed into her hard. Grabbing a dagger in one hand, she used the other to slam the demon into the wall on the left. She took only a moment to kill it and then whipped around.  
Viper demons. And whoever had done this had a hell of a lot of cash at their disposal, because there seemed to be no end to the damned things. Viper demons were expensive because they were almost classified as greater demons. They had a hominid form and were (barely) intelligent, but they weren't considered powerful enough to make the jump to greater demon class. They were also ugly as sin, with human bodies covered in oily black scales harder then steel with weirdly elongated, serpentine necks supporting triangular snake-like heads with huge fangs. Very, very poisonous huge fangs.  
As she'd been trained, she tried to figure out where her efforts would do the most good before jumping in. Yaya's guards were surrounded by anywhere from eight to ten demons each, and althought they were putting up a fight, they were to distracted by trying to get to Yaya to really fight effectively. Yaya herself was surrounded by the largest group of demons, with at least 15 Vipers swarming around her sun shield.  
Mem was impressed by this display, even as she charged at the demons attacking her friend. Sun shields were a pain because they took so much energy to keep going. She took out two demons before they even noticed she was there, snapping their necks with well aimed kicks. Another recieved a dagger to the face as it turned. The rest, now on edge, flew at her as one. Sending five daggers flying at once, Mem charged straight at another demon, knocking it into the one behind it. Both went over in a flurry of legs and arms, and Mem drove another dagger into the side of a third, effectively putting it out of commission. The demons who died fell to dust, returning to hell where they would eventually regenergate, but for now they were out of the picture.  
Only the brighter of the demons were now left, six total. Two had Yaya prisoner, and the other four were standing in front of them, and plenty ready to fight. All four tried to move to attack her as one again, but Mem got there first. She drove a dagger hard into the eye of the Viper demon nearest, and threw another dagger straight into the neck of another. The last two advanced together, slit eyes vengeful before their heads fell to the ground with a single slash of her last remaining dagger.  
Turning her head to glare at the two who held Yaya, she said, "Leave, and I'll forget this ever happened. If you insist on staying, you can join your buddies on the floor."  
Both Viper demons released Yaya, who fell to the floor with a muffled thump. They then edged away from Mem and fled out the door. They knew when they were beaten, even if they outnumbered their prey.  
After making sure Yaya was alright, Mem launched herself back into battle. With her help, the guards defeated the demons they had previously been losing to.  
The apparent leader, Tobias, said after, "Thank you. Without your help, the Heir might have been taken. We are forever in your debt."  
"I was only helping my friend, you don't owe me anything for that. Besides that, this is my job. I'm a proud member of the Angelic Army. We 'serve all paranormals, always,'" Mem declared proudly.  
"We still thank you," they guardsman said.  
At this point Yaya blinked her eyes open, confused. "Tobias? Why are you revealing yourself now? And... Mem? When on earth...?"  
Another of the guards who had been holding her put her down. She winced and held a hand to the side of her head, which was probably killing her right about now.  
Mem grinned and said, "Yeah, knocks to the head suck. At least you seem to be functioning okay. Store's a wreck though, and I think the sales clerk ran off. Or maybe she was eaten, that's always a possibility."  
Yaya, looking more confused than ever, glanced around the store. "What... Oh! The demons! They're gone? We're safe? What happened?"  
Tobias listed, "Yes, as we ever are, and we were saved by your friend here."  
"Who now respectfully suggests that we all leave before the cops show up to break up our little party," Mem said, "Let them clean up the mess."  
Nodding, the guards moved into formation, with Yaya, still confused, at the center. Mem went out first, jumping from trash cans to fence to rooftop before darting away. Yaya and her entourage went along a little used alleyway, headed towards home and relative safety.


	4. Chapter 4, FML and secrets

The chapter's sort of short, so I apologize in advance. It's also mostly just talking so sorry!

Mem

She really did not want to come back here, she reflected, staring at the house from a rooftop about a block away. Syrie had meant to make her blow up when she'd spoken to her. Most demons can be classified at a glance. Humans were the dominant creatures on the planet, so the stronger ones would make their forms hominid*. There were a few notable exceptions, including Tyrania, a demon who prefered the form of a twenty foot tall black panther and yet was classified as a greater demon, but they were rare.  
By implying that her father had fur, Syrie had essentially said her magic was weak. It was also a common rumor that if her father had not been a greater demon, the balance of her power would be skewed enough to drive her insane. Not that there was any evidence for that.  
She had also called her a demon, which still made Mem's blood  
boil. The two sides would have made her choose between them the day she turned 16 and was legally an adult, but when her mother died and at the age of 6 she had joined the AA, she had made the choice. Most demons regarded this as void considering her age, but she had chosen, and stood by her choice. She had been given many chances to switch, and had once been captured and tortured in an attempt to force her to switch, and she had still stuck to it.  
Sighing, Mem leapt down from the roof and landed lightly. She walked up to the house and opened the door quietly, hoping to sneak back up to her room without being noticed.  
A voice caught her just as she reached the stairs. "Mem! We thought you might not come back," Maya said, obviously relieved.  
"Yeah, after you flipped out on Syrie today we were worried. Where have you been?" Yaya asked, silently telling Mem not to mention their meeting with her eyes.  
"Here and there in the city. Where's  
our dorm matron?" Mem asked, unwilling to say her name.  
"She said she needed a drink about an hour ago. We're not really sure where she went, but that's common enough," Maya said.  
Raising an eyebrow, Mem checked the clock. "She said she needed a drink at three o'clock in the afternoon? A bit early, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, that's Syrie all right. She'll be back in a drunken stupor by morning though," Yaya said.  
Both girls looked extremely uncomfortable. Mem knew what they wanted to ask, and she trotted over to the fridge for a diet Coke while they worked up the courage to ask it.  
Maya was the first to speak up, saying, "Umm, Mem? You and Syrie went into her room this morning, and all we know is that you stormed out three minutes later and tore her door off it's hinges. What the heck happened in there? Did she say something to you?"  
Mem took a long sip of her coke before answering.  
"She doesn't like me for some reason. I  
don't know what I've done to her, but she really wanted to get at me."  
Yaya, looking uncomfortable, said, "She's not ever like that. I can't imagine what her issue is..."  
Maya sighed and leaned up against the counter. "We'll tell her to back off, but no guarantees. How about you stay up in your room for a while, and that way both of you can cool off. Besides, she'll be in no condition to argue with you for a while anyways."  
Nodding, Mem grabbed her Coke and headed up to her room. Pausing on the top steps, she said, "Thanks you guys. I owe you."

Yaya

After Mem went upstairs, Maya went into the living room to watch TV, while Yaya stayed in the kitchen. She'd lied to Mem when she'd said she didn't know why Syrie hated her. She knew why, but was unwilling to spill someone else's secrets.  
This was also her problem now. Mem obviously wanted to keep what she was a secret, but Yaya felt this was the wrong approach.  
If Mem didn't get up the courage to tell Maya before she found out by accident, Maya might not trust her afterwards. Yaya herself had tried the same thing, and Maya had found out only years later. She'd been furious, and Yaya understood, now, why. Not telling her had been synonymous with telling her she didn't trust her. It hadn't been fair to either of them.  
Moving over to the living room, Yaya said, "Maya, could you please come outside with me?"  
Maya looked up sharply, and turned off the TV. Gesturing for her to be quiet, Yaya carefully opened the door and lead the way outside. Maya followed, suspicious and jumpy.  
Turning to face her friend, Yaya began, "You know how I kept my real identity a secret for so long?"  
Still nervous, Maya nodded.  
"Mem's doing the same thing. And you know I wouldn't tell you if this wasn't important. My guards went through her bags before she arrived, and they found out a few things. She's-"  
Maya cut her off, scowling. "You had no right, Yaya. It's her business what she is, and it's completely unfair of you to have done that. I can't believe you'd do that in the first place, but it's even worse that you're trying to tell me now! She's our friend, and we have to trust her. I don't care if she's a shifter or a vamp, or even a demon! She's done exactly nothing to us."  
Yaya remained quiet throughout the whole reprimand, but now said, "I know. But you should know this for other reasons. She could be a security threat, and you'll understand the Syrie thing too."  
Sighing and flopping down on the grass, Maya patted the grass beside her. "Well sit down. I have a feeling this might take a while."  
Sitting down as elegantly as possible, Yaya began again. "As I was saying, she's unusual. She does seem nice enough."  
Being as thorough as possible, Yaya explained how she  
had found out what Mem was. Maya started sharply when Taya  
finally said what Mem was.  
"Are you absolutely sure? I mean..."  
"Yeah... We are... the Guard searched her stuff and found evidence," Yaya said regretfully, "She's definitely the demonic angel. When I found out, I almost got her tossed out of here. I was... afraid. I admit it."  
Here, Maya looked troubled and almost interrupted Yaya, but Yaya held her hand up in a silent plea to be heard out.  
"But today I was out shopping, do you remember? Well I was in that huge department store to find those cute earrings from last Saturday, and instead we all managed to find our way into a trap," she sighed, "The Fairy Guard was outnumbered by what looked like ten to one. Viper demons! Viper demons, Maya! I don't know who the hell can afford to buy 110 of the damned things. They're practically greater demons! They grabbed me, they'd only been at it for five seconds, but they'd almost beat them. Then Mem showed up. She had the Viper demons off of me  
in seconds, and the rest flat on the floor in a minute. She really saved me."  
Troubled, Maya said, "But I'd heard she was unstable, violent, like the very worst of demon kind. She's supposed to be... I don't know! Evil! This doesn't... oh geez this makes no sense."  
Kneading her forehead, Yaya said, "Yeah, I know. But what really makes no sense is if all of the things we've heard are true, then why isn't she more like what they say? Does she have some kind of, like, ulterior motive? Or was she just honestly trying to help my guards and I?"  
"So... What on earth does that prove? Do we really know anything about her? Can we even trust her? I mean we sleep in the same house!"  
"Maya, I think she was honestly trying to help. And the only time we've seen anything like what we've heard about her was when she'd talked to Syrie. Think about it, Maya. The half-demon, half-angel girl talked to Syrie," Yaya said slowly.  
Taking a gasping breath Maya spun to face Yaya. "You don't think... Her husband..."  
Nodding grimly, Yaya said, "Yeah, I do."  
"Great, now we really have a problem. So, next question, do we tell Mem?"  
Maya said grimly, "No, because somehow I don't think that she'd appreciate us knowing at all. So what should we do about it?"  
"Nothing. Don't say anything, don't act differently, and sure as heck don't tell anyone else. I figure we should find out what she's really like soon enough. We can do something about it then," Yaya stated firmly.  
Nodding, Maya gestured for Yaya to follow her back inside. They both knew their newest roommate's secret, but what might happen because of it?


	5. Chapter 5, Why I Hate You

Vee: Hey you guys! It's me again! In case you're like completely lost and have no idea where you are or what you're doing. If not, I said it anyways so it's staying there.

Dei: She can be a biatch huh?

Vee: Shut up or I won't give you any more lines.

Mem: I somehow doubt it. You sort of need us.

Vee: TRAITOROUS BASTARDS!

Rya: Egad it's a mutiny.

Mem: You organized it.

Vee: Dang it that was not nice. All of you suck. Majorly. YOU SUCK!

Rya: Ignoring her crazed ranting, Vee does not own any characters she has not created, but does own the general plot and any creatures or characters she did actually create.

Dei: I say again, duh.

Mem

She mulled over her new life here as she lounged on her bed with her Diet Coke. In all truthfulness, she was sure that anyone in the AA would now tell her to pull out of the mission. She was also aware that this was probably the best decision. To pull out. To leave Maya, and Yaya. The chance for the normal life she had been denied by herself. She then scolded herself for even having that thought. No, she had been denied nothing, she had been given the opportunity to redeem herself! She had the chance to prove to the world what she really was. No, nothing had been denied to her. She had all she could ever want.

Syrie  
Taking yet another gulp of the huge glass of drink in front of her, Syrie couldn't help but think about the creature staying in her dorm. Her dorm! Not that thing's! Why'd she shown up? No, no  
she'd shown up to shove her existence in her face! She, that cretin was alive, while her husband, her dear, good husband, was gone! Gone, and staying that way!  
Slamming her drink down on the bar's counter, she stood up and immediately regretted it. Her head was spinning, the result of the large amount of drink that she had consumed. All Fay drink, most colorful, and all containing such a large amount of alcohol that they had easily made even an angel's head spin.  
Giggling like a maniac, she slumped to the floor by her recently vacated bar stool. Her husband was dead! Dead! And she'd killed him! Killed him! Laughing and grinning like a skull, she tried to get up again but merely fell flat once more.  
Clenching her fists tight, she felt tears flow down her face. She was just going to let her live.. the bitch who had stolen him from her was sitting right there and she couldn't kill her! Her continuing existence was an insult to his memory!  
A pretty barmaid with long, curly chestnut hair came over to her, deep blue eyes worried. "Ma'am, can I help you? Maybe call a cab? Or arrange a room at the hotel next door?"  
Staring up at her, Syrie tried to get her alcohol saturated brain to grind into action. "No. No I need you to get me to the nearest church."  
At this, the young woman simply stared at her in surprise and stammered, "Uhh I'm... I'm not... r-really sure that's wise. Maybe you should, um, wait until you're a bit more, ummm, sober before you go there?"  
Head still reeling, Syrie banged a fist on the floor. "No, gods damn it I mean now!"  
This last word was accompanied by a strong blast of magic that knocked many of the patrons to the floor. The barmaid herself barely kept her footing, which she was properly proud of, considering the four in stiletto heels she was wearing. Looking around worriedly at the other swearing drunkards around her, she motioned for another barmaid to come over, and together they dragged Syrie outside as she continued to curse at them and mumble to herself.  
"Jesus Christ," the other girl exclaimed, "How many drinks has she had?"  
Shaking her head, the first barmaid sighed, "Ashley, it's not about how many drinks she's had, it's about what was in them. She had the Icicle, Rainbow surprise, and Firecracker. As starters."  
Ashley whistled and pushed her short purple hair back out of her face. "She's on the fairy drinks then, not just straight alcohol, right Laurie? But to handle that many... who is she?"  
Laurie pulled out her cell and began dialing a cab as she responded. "You remember the last time an angel fell right? Because she was so angry about her husband's death she could no longer be one?"  
Ashley's gold eyes widened as she realized who must be laying prone before her. She looked disbelievingly at the woman in front of her, and sighed once more. So sad, to have fallen this far.  
"Hello, can you please send a cab to the Blue Pheonix? We have a patron here who needs a ride... No, not home, she wants to go to a church... Yes, I'm sure... St. Michael's should be perfect... Thank you."

Mem

Pouring the last of her Coke into her mouth, Mem sat up and stretched. Relaxing felt good, but finally unpacking would feel better.  
It had only taken two medium sized boxes to pack everything she owned, aside from her furniture. She didn't believe in keeping useless items around for later use. A third, larger box contained items deemed necessary for the mission.  
The first of the boxes contained her clothing, most of which was the black guardsman outfits and undergarments. Two pairs of sneakers and sandals rounded out the rest of her wardrobe. She liked to keep her outfits simple. No one was looking at her for a pairing anyways. The only other items in the box were a small gold crescent moon shaped locket on a long gold chain and a photo of a laughing, happy woman with bouncy blonde curls and large, smiling green eyes the color of the first leaf of spring. In the background was a large willow tree sweeping gracefully over a small pond surrounded by tiger lilies. Even farther back was a large castle. She had given her daughter her nose and eyes, along with her angular jawline. Mem carefully inspected it for damage, then carefully placed it in a drawer under some magazines. The locket she took out and placed around her neck, where its familiar weight settled between her breasts. The clothes were neatly folded and placed in the drawer ready for them.  
The second box had a few books, including the Harry Potter series, Beast, and a battered copy of Frankenstein. She had also packed her iPod and laptop, as well as a small box with her certificate of graduation from military school and single medal of honor for killing a level 8 greater demon when she was 14. It had nearly cost her her life, and it was one of few accomplishments she was truely proud of. She placed these in their respective spots, and turned to the last, and largest, of the boxes.  
The mission box contained a journal, pens, pencils, erasers, and other school supplies, as well as a few more weapons, her official guardian card, a few credit cards in her name, a few hundred dollars (for bribes and things she didn't want the bank to track) and a note attached to a large package.  
The note read,  
Your teammates are Deidara and Ryazaki of the AAE. Deidara should have told you the basics of your mission. You are to infiltrate the school posed as regular students. Your job specifically is to befriend the demons inside the school. You are to:  
1 Discover why the greater demons are flooding to the city.  
2 Find out why this city is important to them  
3 Figure out if they have anything to do with the recent vampire and werewolf attacks.  
4 Act as non-suspicious as possible  
5 Avoid any and all situations that could force you to act against any party.

Basic rules of conduct:  
1 Do not engage in any fighting at school  
2 Do not bring weapons to school  
3 Do not attack any students either off or on campus  
4 Do not reveal identity  
5 Do not develop or encourage any romantic relationships with peers or teammates  
6 Do not get expelled or banned from campus

This mission is an important one. You must act like an average student in every way possible while achieving the mission assigned. Suggestions would be to listen to music you have heard is popular, to join a club or sport, or to be seen in places you know others may be. The package provided containes five school uniforms. You will be allowed to wear any shoes you desire. Remember, a bird only flies well with all of its feathers*.

- Angel Army

Most of this she had already known, but the uniform was both unexpected and unwelcome. Opening the package, she found a black skirt that would hit her at mid-thigh, as well as a dark blue shirt with double rows of large gold buttons running along the front separated by about three inches.* Open mouthed, she stared at the uniform. What on earth kind if joke was this? Management never did things like that, but what kind of school would have their students wear this? Mem slowly got to her feet and called downstairs.  
"Uhmm, Yaya? Could you come up here for just a minute? I need your help."  
"Coming," she called, and sure enough Mem heard her quiet footsteps climbing up the stairs only moments later. Hiding the letter from the AA, she laid out the strange clothing on the bed and was regarding it critically when Yaya sailed in.  
"Oh, you already have the school uniform? That's good, it saves us a trip up to the school. It's actually pretty decent, don't you think?"  
"But Yaya," Mem sputtered, "There's no way this is the school uniform! It's so..."  
"Revealing? Cute? I think so too, but it's much better than the last one. She had us girls all wearing cancan dresses and the guys were dressed in jeans, white t-shirts and cowboy hats. It was sort of cute, I guess. Although I don't know where she came up with the idea...". Yaya paused thoughtfully as Mem gaped at her. What kind of school was this woman running? Cancan dresses? Cowboy hats? She was crazy!  
Laughing, Yaya said, "Yeah, our uniforms can be sort of strange. If you're concerned about them, she's probably already hard at work thinking up new ones. She switched them at least twenty times last year. The girl were wearing these huge ballroom dresses for a while. The only problem was they kept causing traffic jams in the hallways, because two girl couldn't walk past each other if there was anyone in between them. If we're lucky, she won't pick anything too outrageous. It does make things interesting though!"  
"Interesting's one word for it," Mem muttered to herself as Yaya left the room, still giggling.

*#1 A saying similar to a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link. It means almost the same thing.

Vee: Thank you for reading! I will try to update sooner rather than later. Which I assume you would prefer. Reviews appreciated but reading it is also appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6, Mourning

Syrie

"... Former angel of the Angel's Army, hereby acknowledges and agrees to the never ending and unalterable nature of this contract with the heavens by signing her name in blood. In doing so she states that she signs under no influence but her own," the priest intoned.  
Here Syrie signed the contract, and threw the quill used to the side. The priest merely nodded in her direction before disappearing, with the signed parchment, into the depths of the church.  
Syrie exited the secret stairway and emerged into the dark and deserted church above. She sighed and sat down on the pews nearest to the front, and buried her head in her hands. She could feel the hallowed nature of the church healing her, and mourned the loss of a perfectly good buzz. Without the effects of the alcohol, this whole thing began to make very little sense. She had  
only a vague recollection of the reasoning that had lead her to sign the blood contract. She was now forever bound to it. She had to kill the demonic angel now living in her dorm.  
Checking her watch, Syrie discovered that it was already two o'clock in the morning. She leaned back against the pew's back, and wished she could just sit and sleep  
here. A quiet rustling alerted her to the fact that the priest was coming back. Realizing she would rather not have to answer questions, Syrie rose and took her leave from St. Michael's. The outside air was cool and refreshing, in sharp contrast to her dark mood. Even the moon mocked her, shedding more light down than usual when she would rather sulk in the dark.  
"I'm beginning to think nature just hates me," she murmured, "And now I'm talking to myself. First sign of insanity, Syrie."  
Chuckling without humor, she began the long, slow walk home, to the inevitable questions waiting, and the bringer  
of the greatest sorrow she had ever experienced.

Mem

At the dorm, Mem, without knowing it, was mourning the loss of the same man Syrie was.  
She had taken her single medal out of it's box, and was tossing it up in the air and catching it. Up, catch the light, back down. Up, down, rise, fall. She had recieved it four years after losing the man who had replaced both father and mother as she grew up. She could still clearly recall him telling her to be patient and that, if she could wait, they would realize what a great guardian they had. The whole thing had been almost surreal. Her first medal, a moment that she had always imagined sharing with him, seemed to mock his absence. She closed her eyes and plunged into her memories.  
Greg had been the greatest weapons master in the history of the school. He was a huge man with at least a million scars, but he always had a kind word for everyone, and knew more about a weapon after  
seeing it for five seconds than its owner ever could. She remembered him as a huge grin, a kind blue eye regarding her work, a rough, always too loud voice praising her efforts. He hadn't cared who her parents were, as long as she was willing to work hard and learn. She had been under his guidance for four years when they were assigned a mission together.  
She was only ten years old, but another three angels, along with Greg, had been assigned to the mission. It was a simple one. They were to make a routine visit to the five factories that produced the raw materials he used in his weapons. The other guardians were merely there so that it would seem official, because nothing could possibly go wrong. She sometimes wondered, if they had been seasoned warriors, whether they would have survived.  
The first four visits went off without a hitch. He found only one minor problem, in the third factory they visited. He told them that their gunpowder  
wasn't working as well as he expected. They apologized (sullenly) and promised to prepare it according to his preferred proportions.  
Admittedly, the mission had been very, very boring. By the fifth factory, the other three guardians were listless and impatient to get back home. Greg, however, had insisted, saying he didn't want to let this go another month. Mem herself had not complained, even though her wing muscles, unaccustomed to long flights, were screaming for her to stop. Tired, dusty, and (in the other's case) complaining, they had arrived. The grumbling of the other angels covered up the eerie silence in the factory. They were inside before Greg noticed that no one was there. Putting a finger to his lips to warn them to be silent, he had continued into the factory. The silence grew oppressive, and Mem had clung to Greg's side in fear. The factory was completely abandoned. Cobwebs grew over machine parts that should have been in constant  
motion, and a fine layer of dust coated everything. The group had reached the center of the factory before they attacked. The first they saw of the demons was when a Triblade demon* took off the Korean angel's head. Mem had been terrified. She had thought nothing could be more terrifying than the ominous silence, but this was worse by far. Blood was suddenly everywhere as another two Triblade demons joined the fight. Greg grabbed her and ran, leaving the others to fend for themselves. Other demons began to appear out of the woodwork as well. Legions of lower demons; Vipers, Wolf, Spitfire, Gorgons, Hellhounds.* Here was a veritable army of the things, camped out within miles of one of the largest angel cities! They had to be killed, but the others were down, probably dead, and only two fighters were left, one of them a mere child. They had hidden in a storage area, Mem pale and shaking, Greg quiet but thoughtful. He'd gently put her down, smiling.  
"Are we going to die?" she'd whispered, terrified.  
"Hey, do you think we're in trouble? You've got me! I've got to be worth at least ten other angels, right?" he said, grinning.  
Unsure but wanting to believe him, Mem had smiled, hoping he had a plan.  
He told her to sit tight while he arranged some things. "Those demons are about to have a very bad day."  
Mem had sat still while he dug through the available supplies and, with a minimum amount of sound, set up a series of bombs. "Okay honey. I'm going to go and set these up. When I open that door, you've got to be the first one out. Fly as hard and fast as you can, and get to that little town we passed on the way in. Tell someone to fly to Sparrow's Nest as fast as possible and warn them. It's important that you follow my instructions to the letter. I don't care what you hear, keep going. The lives of those people may depend on you."  
Scared, she protested, "But what about you?"  
"Don't worry about me kid, I'll be right behind you, okay?"  
"Okay. I'll do my best!" she'd said happily, trusting in him to save them both.  
He'd edged up to the door with him behind her and slowly edged it open. There wasn't a demon in sight, so he told her to move and not forget his instructions. She lept into the air, and was abruptly surrounded by minor demons. They clawed at her, but she kept going. Finding an empty window, she had dived outside and angled herself towards the town Greg had mentioned. She had barely arrived and was hurriedly telling another me angel to get to Swallow's Nest and warn them of the danger when the factory suddenly ceased to exist. A huge explosion tore through it, and all that was left were the smoldering ruins. A wave of heat flew at them, almost knocking Mem over.  
"NO!" she'd screamed, trying to get back, to find Greg, so save him somehow. The angel grabbed her wrist, shouting words she didn't hear over her own. He pulled her back kicking and screaming, restraining her from going back to the fiery ruin.  
In the end she had been forcibly given a sleeping draught and had slept for the remainder of the day and well into the next, when she had woken up in a holding cell run by the Angel's Army. Sitting up, Mem had dully registered her surroundings. There was no split instant where she thought everything was okay and Greg was alive. How could she forget the destruction of her world? She sat by herself in that cell and cried as she never had for anyone else.  
She was left alone all of that day, the only exception being food pushed in through a slot in the door that she ignored.  
The next day she was called in for questioning regarding the deaths of their three guardians and her mentor.  
This continued for two weeks straight, her answering their questions with dull indifference, them getting more and more infuriated as her story remained unchanged every time they asked questions. Eventually they dropped all charges against her and allowed her to go home, but the distrust followed her. She was used to being talked about, but this was worse. Hate mail arrived daily, students at school avoided her and she was left alone constantly while the adults spoke about her behind her back. The loneliness suited her, and she did not seek out comfort from either her peers or adults. How could they know what she had lost? Let them think what they will; the only person whose opinion had mattered was gone.  
She attended his funeral, where they buried a barely recognizable corpse. He deserved better, but it was what it was. She didn't remember much but the outraged mutterings of the crowd when she had slipped out of her hiding place in an overhanging tree to place flowers on his grave. She had left not long afterwards, unable to take the waves of hate coming at her from all sides.  
She had thrown herself into her training for the AA, but could no longer force herself to take a weapons class.

Sighing, she sat up and replaced the medal in its box. It had been six years, but thinking about how good and brave he had been still brought tears to her eyes. Shaking her head, she changed and slid into bed. Hopefully, her dreams would be good ones. At least her subconscious could be positive.

Vee: Hey everyone. Sorry about the super late update. I 3 all of you! Reviews appreciated, reading appreciated more. If you like this story, please also check out my other one, Family Reunion. I also have a bunch of polls up i'd love it if you guys helped me out with


	7. Chapter 7, Abduction!

"Hey, Yaya? Could you help me for a sec?" Mem's voice came from above.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she called.

Walking in, Yaya saw Mem's room looked as though a whirlwind had torn through it. Clothes, jewelry, and shoes were thrown around in disarray, and every single drawer and door seemed to be thrown wide open.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, worried at seeing the panicked expression on Mem's face.

She flushed and stammered a few incoherent responses, looking anywhere but at Yaya. "ZOMG! You're going on a date!" Yaya shrieked, eyes wide, "OMG OMG OMG who-" her voice was cut off as Mem hastily covered her mouth.

"Shh! I don't want Maya to find out!" Mem said, whispering. Then, her bedroom door was flung wide open as Maya herself flew in, already shouting.

"Did I hear the word date?!" she exclaimed.

Mem hit her forehead with the flat of her hand*, exasperated, as Yaya and Maya both proceeded to exclaim over her date and supposed boyfriend.

"Will you two shut it?" she said, mildly irritated, "It's not a date, someone hired me to do it." At least, that's the only way I can think of to explain it, she thought to herself with a mental sigh.

"Soo, you're a prostitute?" Maya asked, pretending to be serious. Mem's mouth fell open in astonishment as Yaya doubled up in laugher.

"You two are hopeless," Mem sighed, watching the two of them laugh, the corner of her mouth also twitching. As Yaya straightened, saw her face, then doubled up in laugher once more, Mem also started to laugh. This went in a kind of cycle, each one attempting to be serious, then seeing the other two laughing, and, unable to restrain themselves, bursting into laughter on e more, until all of them were out of breath  
and crying from the laughter.

"Ahh," Maya sighed ages later, "But seriously, who is it?"

"Yeah yeah, who?" Yaya echoed.

"No one you two know! Geez. I have to go to a formal dance, but all I've really got is work type clothes. Black, black, and black again," Mem sighed.

"Hmm," Maya said, "Well we both have formal type clothes, but I'd be willing to bet you don't want to break Yaya's clothing."

"Hey! They're not... Okay they are that small," Yaya admitted grudgingly.

"Nah, I'd say mine are too big instead," Men joked.

Maya laughed and said, "Something no guy would ever say."

"Well I don't think anyone's happy with their moobs," Yaya said slyly.

Mem grinned and shook her head as Maya burst out laughing. They headed over to Maya's room, and Maya began pulling dresses out of her closet, holding them up, then tossing them onto her bed. Yaya interjected with a few comments, and eventually they found one they were both satisfied with. It was a dusty gold color mermaid style dress.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure about this one," Mem tried to object, to little avail. Ignoring her protests, Maya tossed her the dress.

"Try it on for size! You're going to love it!" Maya exclaimed.

Mem retreated to the bathroom and put on the dress. It was almost exactly her size, aside from a bit of tightness through thd bust, but she wasn't too sure about the front, which revealed a lot more cleavage than she would like, or the back, which was, for the most part, missing entirely. Turning, she moved her hair out of the way and checked in the mirror. Yup, her wings were very much visible. When angel wings were not in use, they looked like a pair of tattoos of chibi wings. Considering the likely company at the party, she figured revealing either color (as she had one white and one black) would prove disastrous. A quick spell later, and neither one was visible. Perfect, she thought.

Maya and Yaya both exclaimed over how gorgeous she looked, and Yaya let her borrow a pair of matching heels and a necklace, after which she forced Mem to sit still while she wrestled her hair into a more appropriate style. Finally, at four thirty, her friends gave her outfit the stamp of approval, and she went to pack her purse.

Unlike her outfit, this purse contained only the practical. Holy water (only effective against certain demons), daggers, throwing knives, a cure all poison antidote, her emergency cell phone, and a taser like device meant for quick stunning. She also put a bracelet on that contained an emergency transmitter, just in case she got in real trouble.

At five a black car (more of a limo, really) and a human male dressed all in black opened her door. Thirty minutes later, the car pulled up at the single most extravagantly overdone, gaudy house she had ever seen. It was at least ten stories tall, and two hundred feet or more across. Rose vines, and other flowers, obviously enhanced with fairy magic, bedecked the house and grounds. A huge fountain with what she could only assume was a winged, female, twenty foot demon statue dominated the scene.

"Thank you," she said to the driver as he helped her out. A pale skinned hand caught hers as she stepped out. Looking up, she caught Sasori's eye. He looked shocked, but covered it quickly.

Bowing, he took her hand again and kissed the back of it. "Hello, my princess."

"You clean up even better than I thought you would!" This snarky comment came from Arren, who hung out on the edge of her peripheral vision.

"You two are impossible. For a man who was stabbed only a few nights ago, you look awfully good," Mem said.

"I'm hardly human, my dear. Humans have to deal with inconvieniencies such as healing processes and waiting," Sasori reminded her.

Arren turned and strode off without another word. "That's not very polite," Mem said.

"Technically, he wasn't even supposed to come over here for that long, " Sasori said, leading her farther into the party, "As I'm sure you've noticed, there are a substantial amount of bodyguards hanging out on the outskirts of the party."

She had noticed this, even thought she hadn't commented on it. Sasori lead her inside, where the interior proved to be just as ostentatious as the outerior. It wasn't ten stories as she had originally assumed, but rather seemed as though three or even four stories had been combined into one huge story, with vaulted ceilings, floor to celing, and, in some places, wall to wall windows, were coupled with brilliantly colored rugs and furniture, as well as paintings. If all of the floors were as cavernous as this one, the entire building was more likely to be only three or four stories tall. The party was full of chatter, with large groups congregating together, some lounging on chairs and couches, others formed near giant buffet tables, which were stacked high with food that almost looked too elegant to eat. One room, with took up roughly two thirds of the floor, was entirely set aside for dancing, and a huge stairwell in the center of the far wall led up to higher floors. A band was set up to one side, playing classical, cheery pieces.

Mem was struck dumb by the enormity of the thing. "Who on earth has this much money to waste?"

Sasori chuckled, and said, "The most prominent member of our society?"

Oh gods, she groaned mentally, I'm at a party hosted by Satan himself. "Interesting," she said aloud.

"That's one word for it," Sasori said, "Of course, this isn't even the most extravagant party we've ever had here."

This is insane, she  
thought to herself, does HQ even know about these? The most prominent of all demon society must be here, we could capture or kill them all so easily! Of course, Sasori and Arren would die as well, but that was an acceptable sacrifice.

"Shall we dance?" Sasori's voice broke into her thoughts, distracting her.

They went out onto the dance floor, and Mem was suddenly glad for her lessons in formal dancing. She wasn't sure how she felt about having a demon's hand on her hip, however. About twenty minutes of pleasant conversation and dancing later, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. At her next chance, she turned and saw Arren, standing among other bodyguards, observing the two of them, and those around them. Watching his eyes, she noticed that they were in constant motion, settling on her, then Sasori, to the couple across from them, Sasori, a woman in green, her, Sasori, a man nearby. He was good at his job, that's for sure.

When she got worn out, Sasori took her on a tour of the house and, after they grabbed some food, out into the gardens. There they wandered through several gardens, finally ending in a rose garden full of pink, red, and white flowers.

"You know, there's a legend about this place," Sasori said, "This garden is called the Garden of Seraphina. It's said that she was an incredibly powerful angel who seduced the strongest of demon kind, and one day brought him here. In this arbor-" for they had indeed reached an arbor-" it is said that she took out a dagger, and stabbed it through his heart. Then, as he bled out, she stabbed herself as well, for having sullied her pure self with the touch of a demon."

Something in his voice is off, Mem realized, and Arren is right behind me, with a dagger. "So, will we be reenacting this little scene here today? Although I would assume the goal is to leave you two alive and I myself dead instead."

Suddenly, before either of the demons on the arbor could respond, voices came up from behind them, Arren melted into the background, and Sasori grabbed her around the waist and held her close. He then steered her into a slow dance, similar to the ones from before, only with far less space in between them. In fact, there was no space between them.

"What on earth are you doing?" she exclaimed as quietly as possible.

"Just keep dancing, demonic angel, or this'll end badly for both of us," Sasori murmured, spinning her around.

She sucked in a sharp breath, but said nothing as a group of demons rounded the corner, talking about demon politics. One of them wolf whistled at the two of them, but both of them ignored him, staring at each other. Despite their apparent ease, both knew what would happen once they were out of sight. Mem remained silent only because she stood next to no chance of survival against a group of roughly ten demons of their strength, even with her training.

Making a few quick evaluations, she decided that Arren would be the main concern. He had training to rival her own, and would almost certainly be stronger than Sasori. As the voices faded out of hearing, she and Sasori kept apart, and Arren was once again at her back with a dagger to her neck.

"So, you two know my secret. Congratulations. Why do you need me dead?" she asked, trying to keep them talking. It would increase her chances of survival.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions, Arren said harshly. "Sasori, is the portal ready?"

"Yup, any time we need it," Sasori said, walking over to the opening of the arbor and peering into the darkness.

"No one's around, let's get out of here," Arren hissed.

"Were are we going?" Mem asked, truly concerned, "I have to get back soon!"

Sasori chuckled and turned to her, eyes cold. "Come now, do you really think you're getting out of this alive? Two men abduct a beautiful young lady from a party? Two demons abduct the demonic angel, the single most valuable chess piece on the entire board, and then return her?" Lifting up her chin so that she was looking into his eyes, he laughed, "Not a very believable story."

"No more time for games, Sasori," Arren said tersely.

Nodding, Sasori moved aside a potted plant to reveal a secret passage. Hadn't they mentioned a portal? Mem thought, confused.

They hurried her inside, then kept running. "That should keep him distracted," Arren said, pulling me along with him. Sasori grunted assent, and then disappeared. Mem suddenly realized that there was a portal directly in front of them, and tried to balk, but it was too late.

The portal took them to a darkened room in an apartment building. Arren and Sasori both froze, then slowly relaxed. Sasori sauntered over to the light switch, and the room was illuminated. It was a fancy apartment overlooking the same city she'd been in before entering to portal. In general, when provided with an opportunity, you should take your kidnap victim to a place unknown to them. As Arren's grip weakened, she tore herself away from him, and backed herself up so that the wall covered her back. These two needed to read the idiots guide to kidnapping. They already knew what she was, so she changed into her winged form, claws, sharp teeth and all, and prepared to fight for her life.

"Hey, hey, hey," Arren said, holding up his hands and dropping the knife, "We don't want a fight."

Mem's right hand darted for her opposite wrist, but her emergency contact bracelet was gone.

Arren held it up. "Looking for this?" She darted forward, but he tossed it to the ground and slammed his shoulder into her, knocking her backwards, and she hit her right shoulder on the ground and heard something move. Shit, she thought, getting back to her feet.

Mem darted for the kitchen, only to have Sasori block her way. She backed up, hissing.

"Mem, we have a perfectly good reason for what we've done," Sasori said, smooth as a snake. She growled and ignored him, eyes darting around the room for a weapon. No vases, chairs removed, table too unwieldy, and no paintings.

"Mem, will you listen to us please?" Arren asked, trying to approach her, only to have her dart at him, trying to get in a shot to his face or chest. He grabbed her wrist, and she responded by biting him, then darting backwards, only to run into Sasori, who grabbed her around the chest, pinning her arms. She kicked off the ground as hard as she could, and flipped the both of them backwards. She landed on all fours, and Sasori landed flat on his side, knocking his breath out.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Mem growled, "You abduct me, then expected me to just listen to you?"

"We had to!" Arren objected, standing between her and Sasori, "Otherwise he would've found out what we were doing!"

"He being?" Mem asked, curious despite herself.

"My father, of course," Sasori said, getting back to his feet.

"Your father?" Mem echoed.

Sasori grimaced and said, "The same one who threw that party."

Mem froze for just an instant in shock, but it was long enough for Arren to grab her from the side in a much more effective hold than Sasori had utilized. Muscles locked, she stared at Sasori, who looked away in what appeared to be anger. Sasori? A son of the Devil? No! She'd touched that! This was impossible! How had she not noticed, if this was true?

"Of course it's true," Sasori snapped, reading and correctly interpreting the disbelief on her face, "There's no other reason to lay claim to the title."

"Except that, of course, almost any demon would sacrifice anything for it to be true," Mem said, trying to break free of Arren's grip.

Arren merely held her tighter and said, "If you swear to listen upon your honor as a member of the Angel's Army, I'll let you go."

Curiousity made her bite back her initial acidic remark. She really was curious... "Fine. I promise to listen, but I make no promises as to believing it."

Arren cautiously let her go, and she went back into human form, wings shrinking, claws and fangs retracting. Rubbing her shoulder, which she had almost certainly just injured, she walked into the adjoining room, which contained a few couches, chairs, a huge flat screen TV, and as many video games and various consoles as had probably ever been created. She flopped down in a chair and prepared to listen to whatever ludacris tale these two were going to spin.

They entered the room cautiously, as though she was a wild animal that was barely contained. She made a tsking noise. How else had they expected her to react? With gratitude for being abducted?

They sat together on the sofa across from her, Arren tense (and with another knife), and Sasori just looking tired. She wished that they hadn't taken her purse from her earlier. It would've been nice to have her antidote with her, just in case they'd fed her anything poisonous. Oh well, she thought, I'm more likely to die by sudden dagger in the chest syndrome than poison.

"I'm listening," she said, settling in for a long story.

*#1 think face palm


	8. Chapter 8, Coup d'etat

"We're organizing a coup d'etat. Against all of demon government. And we need the angels to help," Sasori said, eyes dead serious. Beside him, Arren reacted with no surprise.

"Wait wait wait. Hold your horses. You want to organize a coup against the most corrupt, strong, and feared government in all of history, not to mention one of the oldest. And you propose to do with with how many inside agents?" she asked, incredulous.

"We have a little over 250 inside agents," Arren reported, "But before all of this really goes down we should have more than three hundred."

"More than three hundred?! Are you two insane? That's a mere fraction of all greater demons!" she objected, angry. Were these two toying with her?

"We know. But we also know, and you do not, that if anyone were to open up a large scale  
portal  
to this  
city, only ten greater demons could exit at one time, and only two hundred lesser demons, give or take. This is your chance, don't you see?" Sasori said emphatically.

"What do you mean?" Mem asked warily.

"We mean that with only that many entering at a time, with ten minute cool downs between jumps, you could exterminate each wave as it comes, and thus destroy most of the army. And, an open portal is a vulnerable portal. You could easily enter through the portal already there, and probably get access to the deepest, most well protected areas of the demon realm," Arren said.

"It is a great opportunity," Mem said, thinking fast, "If it works as you say. But what evidence do I have that you speak truthfully?"

"None but our word. However, we have something you want. You saw the kinds of demon at that party. They're so powerful that they look completely human! Now, imagine that  
we slip demon's  
bane into the  
drinks and food, then tell your army the most opportune time and point of attack. You would be hailed as a hero, and we'd be down at least 1,000 possible enemies," Sasori said.

This was the most ridiculous thing they'd said all night! "You two are imbeciles if you believe that I have any credence among the angels. They think I am little better than a demon myself, no offense to current company intended. Why on earth would they listen to me?"

Arren leaned forward and said, "Do you think that they would pass up this chance even if it is you who offers it? They aren't aware of these parties, or they would have put a stop to them already. Just claim to have been spying or something, and say that's how you discovered us."

He was right, Mem thought. They wouldn't be able to pass this chance up. "It will suffice, but how on earth will you two slip anything into  
the food?"

"Easily  
done," Sasori replied, "I live  
there. I'll just sprinkle it on all of the serving dishes, anything used in preparing it, and utensils. It'll be in everything, and even if they eat nothing, if most everyone is weakened, they're still screwed. Just give the two of us enough time to get out, since we'll have to make an appearance, obviously."

"Geez. You two are asking for an awful lot. No matter what you do to the food, angels will die as well as demons. And what if you two can't get out? I'll have to reveal that we accepted the assistance of demons, which no one will be able to accept, especially considering who your dad is, Sasori. And, since I'm assuming after this coup you plan to put Sasori on the throne, how will I explain that I allowed another demon of his descent to take charge after helping said demon and his royal bodyguard? How much thought have you two put into  
this?"

"These are your problems  
and details to handle, Mem," Sasori said, "We've laid  
our cards on the table."

"Speaking of that, now that I know everything, I assume that I won't be able to leave if I don't agree?" Mem said pointedly.

"Not until after the coup, no," Arren said.

"Great," Mem muttered, "Okay, let ms make sure that I have this straight. You want to take over the demon government, and put Sasori in charge. To do this, you are asking me to gather the angels and assist in a battle that will, out of necessity, take place in this very city. However, as an incentive, you're giving us the chance to dispose of nearly 1,000 of the highest ranking demons of your society. In addition, we will probably gain by having fought for the winning side of this war and assisting in placing their ruler on his throne. We will also be going against all of the instincts of either side in  
fighting alongside each other. Did I get that all  
right?"

"Pretty much," Sasori said, "So, how about it?"

"Firstly, you two are crazy. But the angels stand to gain quite a bit. So, I accept your invitation, but I've just got to mention that we stand almost no chance of victory. I, for my part, will speak with the AA HQ."

"Great! We knew you'd do it!" Sasori said, smiling brightly.

"No you didn't," Mem said, rolling her eyes, but smiling back at him. For a kidnapping, this had ended pretty well.

They'd talked a bit more, but in the end Mem had been forced to return home, so she wouldn't worry Maya and Yaya. Unfortunately, an uninvited guest came with her...

"So, how did you like the party?" Arren asked, walking next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Aside from the whole kidnapping thing, it was fantastic," Mem said  
sarcastically, "I especially loved the part where I was  
surrounded by potential enemies, and in the home and attending the party of the main threat to  
the very existence of myself and my kind."

"Ahh, you must've loved it then. I really am sorry about the fake kidnapping, but we had to make sure Sasori's dad didn't track us down, and we figured confusing whoever was after us was the best option."

"If you insist," Mem said, "I'm just glad I didn't ruin this dress."

Arren snorted scornfully, then said, "Isn't that just like a girl. Kidnapped and told about the single most daring and insane plan on the face of this planet, agrees to take part in it, then gets all flustered over the state of her dress."

"That's because it's not my dress, you jerk," Mem said, "And that whole attitude of yours is obnoxious."

"Whatever," Arren said, angry.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, which almost made her regret snapping at him. She wouldn't have, normally, but she was still trying to deal with the adrenaline rush and her  
other unexpected, and even more unwelcome guest.

"Mmm, he's cute. Come on, just let me take over, he'll love meeting me!" she purred into Mem's ear.

Agh! I'm just glad he can't see you! Mem responded to her, mentally.

"What? He'd love to know that the essence of demon kind lives on! Come on, we don't even need these two block heads. Just let me take over and we'll wipe out every single demon and take the throne ourselves!" the dark figure next to her urged.

As far as Mem knew, this woman only arrived when she was in real trouble. She looked exactly like Mem, but with red eyes and a black and red dress on, which revealed everything while covering the most important parts, and two jet  
black wings. She knew this thing actually existed because a few rare others could see an immense pool of energy in the shape of a woman. When asked, she'd told Mem that her name was Anti-Mem. Obviously, this was utter bullshit, but  
with Anti-Mem you couldn't expect much else. She was blood thirsty, ruthless, cruel, sadistic, and insanely powerful. When she said she'd kill all demons in existence, she wasn't joking. She was fully capable of doing that, but would also kill or destroy anything else in her way. And the only thing preventing her from doing so was Mem's will power. Which was why she was here. The adrenaline rush had caused her to accidentally lose control, just enough for Anti-Mem to get through.

Will you shut up? Mem thought. I'd really rather not look absolutely insane by talking to my imaginary friend who wants to destroy the world.

"Hah! You still believe that bitch's imaginary  
friend shit? Puh-lease! I'm as real as any of you! I've been behind more deaths than anyone can ever add up!" Anti-Mem cackled, eyes glowing dangerously. She went over to Arren, who was entirely unaware of her, and then walked backwards while staring into his eyes.

"Oooh! He's got a nasty past, this one! So much repressed anger and hate! Ahh, he practically screams to be shoved. Over. The. Edge," she crooned.

Don't touch him, Mem growled mentally. Get back over here.

This sparked an argument, which went on until Mem heard a noise. Glancing over at Arren, she saw him looking at her expectantly. Oh no, she thought, I wasn't paying attention to him, so I have no idea what he said!

He sighed, then said, "Like I thought, you weren't paying any attention. Geez. I asked you what the strange presence next to you was."

"W-what are you talking about?" Mem stammered, "I don't sense  
any presence."

"Wow, for a member of the Angel's Army, you lie like crap," he said, looking straight at Anti-Mem.

"Hah! He's got you now!" Anti-Mem cheered, "You're going to have to tell him you're ab-so-fucking-lutely insane!"

Arren frowned and looked around. "Do you  
hear something, Mem?"

She started, shocked, and felt Anti-Mem freeze beside her. As she'd thought, this had never happened before. She looked calculatingly at Arren. What made this demon different from all the other people she'd met?

Anti-Mem strode over to Arren, who looked at her as if waiting for her to attack him. She stopped only a few inches from him, and stared into his eyes. "Can you hear me?" she asked, cautiously.

He jumped backwards, reaching for his pocket, and my mouth dropped open. "Wait, you can see her and hear her?" she asked, staring at Arren.

"Of course I can! Wait, who is  
she? What is she?" Arren said, staring at Anti-Mem.

"Interesting development," a cold and uncaring voice came from beside Mem. She turned to see herself again, only with gold eyes and two white wings. Her outfit was a long white and gold dress, which covered everything Anti-Mem's strove to reveal. This one had no name. She appeared less often than  
Anti-Mem, and was usually there to rein in Anti-Mem when she did show up. Arren turned to see her as well, and Mem didn't have to ask if he saw her, from his open mouthed expression.

"Uhm, these two aren't going to hurt anyone," Mem said, sort of unsure what the say next. She'd never run into this problem before.

"Oh, sugar, you can bet that I would, if only she'd let me," Anti-Mem purred seductively, coming close to Arren and running the tips of her fingers down his arm. "Be my king, and I'll give you the world," she murmured into his ear.

"That  
is quite enough," the white winged presence said, going over to Anti-Mem and pulling her up. They both vanished into thin air, and she felt then return to their respective spots inside of her.

Arren stayed where he was, staring after them. After a minute, he looked at her, calm faced, and asked, "Who exactly did I just have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Uhm, I'm not  
really sure. They just sort of show up," Mem said weakly. Really, she didn't have a clue.

"Hmph. Let's get you home before they come back," he said, walking off. Mem followed him, shocked. No one else had ever reacted like that! And both of them at the same time! How wasn't he running away? People were always terrified to realize than either of them existed.

"Aren't you even a bit surprised?" she asked, sneaking a look at Arren.

"Of course I am," Arren said, "But more that you bear both Seraphina and Josephine than  
that I've seen them."

"Are those their names?" Mem asked, looking up at him.

"If they are who I think they are, then yes," he replied, turning the corner.

"Wait, you know who they are?" she yelped, "If you do then please tell me! I don't know!"

He turned to her, surprise and anger on his face. "Jesus Christ, by the time the others were your age they'd already started siphoning off their powers! Can you honestly tell me you can control both of them?"

Again with the you're an imbecile attitude! This man! She thought. "I happen to be the only reason you and Sasori aren't dead right now!"

"Huh. Maybe if we'd known about those two we would've picked a different method. Considering how unbalanced you are," Arren mused to himself.

"Gah! You're impossible! Have you ever said something polite in your entire life?" Mem burst out, seriously irritated. Who the hell did he think he was?

He glared at her, eyes cold, then said, "I'm the only one who can see those two and hear them, that's who I am. And I'm the one who can tell you valuable information on the two of them."

"Hah! I'd rather take help from a rabid animal than you!" Mem said, stalking off, "Don't bother to follow me! I know where I'm going! Leave me alone!"

He didn't reply, and Mem was too furious to check on him. Once she was out of sight, she stopped and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. It had seemed like recently Anti-Mem, no, Jospehine, was getting better at controlling her. And since when did Seraphina protect demons? Seraphina was terrifying in her own way. She'd willingly sacrifice a hundred angels to save the lives of one hundred and one, without even a backwards glance. And a single angel life was worth far more to her than the entirety of the populations of the world. She was cold,  
calculating, and brilliant.

Of course, you can't talk, Mem thought to herself with a crooked smile. You thought much the same way not so long ago. It was a struggle to beat both of them down, especially when she got angry. Once, they'd done a weakness test in the army, and she hadn't been at all surprised to find that one of the top ones was her temper. Oh well.

She continued to stroll down the street, and it was an uneventful walk home. She pushed open the door, and Yaya accosted her.

"How'd it go! OMG did you kiss him? Was it fun? Who was there?" she said, questions flowing from her mouth.

She ignored Yaya and started slowly up the stairs. "Sorry Yaya, do you mind if I just go take a bath and go to bed?"

"Oh.." Yaya said in a small voice.

Ahh, I shouldn't have said that, Mem thought. She stripped and got into her bath. Breathing in the steam, she grudgingly  
accepted the other consequence of Josephine's anger. It always made her feel like she'd dumped something acidic on her insides and they were slowly corroding. Not that it hurt, but it made her feel... strange, for lack of a better word.

The bath was almost down to room temperature by the time she got out. Mem grabbed Maya's dress, then shuffled into her room. Gods, I'm tired, she thought, yawning.

A few minutes later, she was ready for bed, and slipped gratefully under her covers. The day had been far too long in her opinion. The "kidnapping" had reminded her of a previous, terrifying experience...

********FLASHBACK********

She'd been only eight years old. It was way before she'd joined the army, and she'd been by herself, walking home from school. It was a gorgeous day, and a few cars were driving by. She'd been humming to herself, not really paying attention as she entered her house. Suddenly, she smelled another person in her house, and had spun into a pair of arms, one of which clamped her body to her attacker's, and the other came up to her mouth and pressed a rag to her mouth. Breathing in, she smelled something sweet, then a curtain of black fell across her eyes.

She'd woke up in a forgein place, tied to a chair, with a pounding headache. She moaned and opened her eyes to find a man in all black in front of her.

"Ahh, you're awake," he said, turning to her, "Good. Now, my dear, I want you to repeat after me. I-" His voice broke off as she whimpered and ducked her face.

"I said, repeat after me," he said, taking her chin and forcing her to look at him. Terrified, Mem had looked up and, suddenly, realized that it was not a demon standing in front of her. She'd been taught that demons were the bad guys. They would take you and hurt you and eventually kill you in some gruesome, disgusting way. But the man who stood in before her was not a demon. No, he was an angel.

"Uhm, sir? I'm an angel too! Why am I here? I haven't-" her voice was cut off as he slapped her face, almost knocking the chair over.

"Speak only if I tell you to, filth. You are not an angel. You are a disgusting abomination, with no right to exist. Who the hell has ever heard of something like you? Disgusting half breed," he snarled.

Without warning, Mem started cackling. Wings spread from her back, and a dark aura spread outward. The man backed away as her one white wing began to turn black, starting from where it merged with her back.

"Abonimation?" her lips curled into a maniacal smile, "Perhaps I am. And do you know what filthy, disgusting, abominations like me do?" The bindings holding her to her chair broke, and she stood up.

"We kill," she hissed, raising her face, red eyes blazing like fire, and threw herself forward. The man screamed as she plunged her clawed hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. The door shattered at her touch, and she flew outside into a room full of men and women dressed all in black. They were only half out of their chairs as she fell upon them.

A few hours later, a team of angels from the army burst into the house, only to find a bloodbath. Out of nearly fifty people, none was left alive. Each had been torn to pieces. Some had their throats torn out by what appeared to be teeth, others had gaping holes in their chests, and still more seemed to have been torn to shreds. A copious amount of bloody shreds indicted that a few unlucky ones had been reduced to bits. Greg ran inside, and while the others tried to find survivors, he searched the house for Mem.

"Mem!" he shouted, sprinting through the hallways, opening any door he could find. He was getting desperate by the time that he neared the end of the house, and only slowed down when he found a trail of uneven, bloody footprints leading down the hall and into a room. There, he found her, curled into a fetal position.

Gingerly, he walked in, and reached out to her. "Mem? Honey, can you hear me?"

She gave no response, frozen, staring at the wall. Her pupils were so dilated that they were almost invisible, and her breathing was ragged and unsteady. She was covered in blood from head to toe, and her dress was tattered.

He slowly put his hand on her head, and smoothed down her hair. After almost five minutes, her eyes slowly moved to his face. "Can you hear me?" he asked quietly.

Mem gave a barely perceptible shake of her head, then unfroze, throwing herself at Greg. Her small hands fastened onto his shirt, and she started to sob. He held her until her sobs stopped, and then stood up. She was shaking like a leaf. He walked out into the room where the others were, then silently went past them, outside. Mem said nothing, her hands locked onto his shirt. The soldiers outside started to question him, but he stopped them. He took Mem over to his own car, and strapped her in. He'd come over as soon as he'd heard, and was furious that this had happened at all, but couldn't do anything as of yet. Mem had to be his first priority. He took her back to her house, then told her to go take a bath and pretend that nothing had happened.

Mem was never sure what he did afterwards, but the incident was never mentioned again. She didn't get in trouble, and no one seemed to know about it. The only one affected seemed to be her. She had nightmares every night for weeks where she was drowning in blood, or where the murdered angels came back and yelled at her, calling her a filthy half blood and a murderer. This dream inevitably ended with a dark figure rising up and killing them all, as she stood there, screaming. She jumped at every noise, and the kids from school took to surprising her in the hallway, just to see her panicked terror. She'd burst into tears a few times from these events, but eventually everyone just seemed to forget. The dreams became less frequent, then were gone almost completely. She got over it, put the experience and the fear away in a box, and done her best to forget about it. That was, until tonight. That event had been the first time Josephine had taken over, but had proved to not be the last.

Vee: Gotta love creepy bloodbaths. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed! The next chapter, we're going to school!

Josephine: Ahhh, I'm so awesome.

Mem: T_T I don't want to be a mass murderer.

Seraphina: You're all hopeless idiots...


End file.
